Estrategia de Seducción
by TheLastOption
Summary: Kate ya no puede aguantar el deseo y las ganas de besar cada vez que esta cerca de cierto escritor pero parece ser que él ya se ve con alguien. Pensando que tiene novia, Kate hará todo lo posible para que Rick vuelva a fijarse en ella, incluso seduciéndolo.


**¡Hola! :) bueno aquí va mi primer fic Caskett xD y espero que os guste. Puede que el principio sea aburrido pero ¡prometo no decepcionaros! ¡dadle una oportunidad! :)**

**Después de esto me gustaría dedicar este primer capítulo a dos personas en especial :3 les agradezco muchísimo la infinita paciencia que me tienen ^_^ muchísimas gracias por estar ahí XDD espero que os guste y no me enrollo más xd**

**A los demás lectores, también espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

- Bueno inspectora, caso cerrado ¿no? – dijo Rick sentándose en su silla y cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba. – hemos estado días y días hasta que final pillamos al asesino

- sí, pero sin tus teorías que conste

- ¿Cómo que sin mis teorías? ¡Si lo acerté en todo! – exclamó indignado.

- en casi todo – dijo lentamente mientras sonreía divertida. Le gustaba hacerlo enfadar. - eso de que el asesino tuviera un gran arsenal debajo de su cama y que era espía que trabajaba para el gobierno ruso no era cierto – levantó un ceja.

- ah… cierto, cierto… – dijo con una sonrisilla nerviosa. – bueno todos cometemos un fallo ¿no?

- ya… - entrecerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Y casi no había nadie por allí. Ryan y Esposito ya se había ido a casa, solo quedaban ellos, Kate acabando de escribir los informes y Castle… Castle solo la acompañaba.

Kate desde que se habían quedado solos, se debatía internamente de que se decidiera a invitar al escritor a tomar algo con ella. _"Vamos, ahora es tu momento"_. Lo miro de reojo y lo vio tecleando en el móvil. Tragó saliva y abrió la boca. Era su oportunidad.

El tono del móvil de él la interrumpió. Cerró los ojos y maldijo mentalmente mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

- Castle

- …

- ¡hey Hola! - saludo animado. - ¿Qué tal estás?

-…

- ¿ahora mismo? Me parece perfecto - miro la hora. - Está bien, te voy a buscar, si, nos vemos - colgó con una sonrisa en su cara. Guardó su móvil y después fijó su mirada en la detective que la miraba inquisitivamente.

- ¿qué? - preguntó él.

- nada - volvió al papeleo, como si nada. - ¿era Alexis? - pregunto mientras escribía.

- ah… - no entendía a que había venido eso. - No ella ha quedado con unas amigas suyas y se quedará a dormir con ellas - dijo mientras que se levantaba. - en fin inspectora, ya es muy tarde y aunque me gustaría estar toda la noche contigo acompañándote haciendo el papeleo, tengo que irme -

- ¿tienes una cita? - seguía sin mirarle.

- ¿intrigada inspectora?

- ¿yo? Claro que no, es más, hoy podré acabar el papeleo antes ya que no estarás aquí molestándome

- ¿yo la molesto? - se hizo el ofendido. - está bien entonces, me voy y la dejó tranquila, seguro que afuera hay alguien en que no le moleste mi compañía - le dijo sonriendo. - ¡Hasta mañana! - se fue hacia el ascensor.

- hasta mañana Castle - susurró mientras veía al escritor desaparecer al cerrarse las puertas. Sin pizca de delicadeza dejo el boli sobre la mesa ¿Quién debía a de llamarle a estas horas?

Miro la hora y vio que se le estaba pasando el tiempo rápido. Tenía que acabar de rellenar los informes ya que había quedado a cenar con Lanie.

45 min después salió de la comisaría dirigiéndose a donde había quedado con su amiga. Ella le había dicho que hacia días que no tenían una noche de para ellas solas y para hablar de sus cosas.

- hola Lanie - la saludo camiando hasta la mesa en que estaba ella.

- vaya pensaba que no vendrías o que te habias ido por ahi con el chico escritor a hacer "cosas" - enfatizó lo ultimo.

- lo siento, habia mucho papelo - suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿y esa cara?

- ¿eh? No… nada… - Es ese momento llego un camarero y pidieron que lo querían comer y beber, seguidamente se fue a por los pedidos.

- ahora, cuéntame lo que te pasa - Kate solo la miro y la forense ya lo supo. - es Castle ¿verdad?

La detective se mordió el labio y asintió.

- a ver… cuéntame qué te pasa con tu chico escritor

- creo que ya no siente lo mismo - bajo la mirada. - Desde hace días, siento que ya no hay esa sensación que sentía cuando él estaba a mi lado

- ¿te está dejando de gustar? - Lanie abrió los ojos. - pero si hace poco admitiste que estabas coladita por él hasta arriba y que lo comerías vivo

- si lo sé - un poco roja. - pero la sensación no es de mi parte, si no la de él. Antes siempre me preguntaba si quería tomarme una copa con él, se acercaba y me miraba intensamente, me cogía de la mano - sonrió recordando. - ahora ni se acerca, se despide y se va - la sonrisa desapareció. - esta como siempre, riéndose y haciendo sus bromas, pero yo lo noto lejos

- claro, tantas veces que tú te has negado, él ya ni te pregunta...

- últimamente no, pero antes si…

- antes te gustaba hacerte rogar, que yo lo he visto

- sabes, últimamente recibe llamadas de "alguien" - hizo comillas con sus manos. - se aparta y se va a hablar. Después viene y dice que se tiene que ir - frunció el ceño. - con todo ese comportamiento me hace pensar que… - Kate se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué tiene novia? No lo creo amiga. Yo sé que Rick está muy enamorado de ti, seguro que debe ser su editora o su representante para sus firmas de libros

- no lo sé - desvió la mirada.

- pero en esto solo hay una solución fácil, cuando esté delante de ti, le dices lo que sientes después le coges de la camisa y le das un morreo hasta que se os acabe el aire. Después ya te digo yo que desearás encontrar un lugar para que podáis acab… - Kate la cortó.

- ¡shh Lanie no hables tan alto! - la gente las miraba.

- ¡es que es la verdad! - se puso un poco seria. - ¿no me digas que no deseas que hacer eso con él?

- claro que lo quiero

- ¿entonces? - Kate se mordió el labio. Sabía que Lanie tenía razón. Tenía que dejarse de una vez por todas esas inseguridades e ir directa a decirle de una buena vez por todas a Rick, el amor de su vida, que lo quería. Ya no podía controlar más esas sensaciones que tenía cada vez que lo tenía cerca de ella.

Giro la cabeza un poco mirando la luna. Esa noche lucia plena y resplandecía mucho.

En su mente se fue formando una escena que siempre había soñado, Rick y ella, cogidos de la mano caminando por la playa de noche, sintiendo la brisa acariciarles la cara mientras sentían el agua del mar y la arena bajo sus pies. Después que él le cogiera de la cintura y la hiciera girar para mirarse a los ojos, ella perdiéndose en esos profundos ojos azules… para después acercarse y besarse apasionadamente hasta que les faltara el aire...

Cuánto deseaba que eso fuera real, que se hiciera realidad...

La noche ya había caído mostrando la iluminación de las calles y de los edificios pero entonces vio una cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos y la boca. Lanie se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Lanie mira, mira! –

A lo lejos, se veían a dos personas caminar. Uno de ellos era Richard Castle acompañado de una mujer, los dos reían animadamente y se notaba que disfrutaban de lo que estaban hablando.

Seguidamente, se subieron a un taxi que había allí y el coche arrancó perdiéndose por las calles de nueva York.

Aunque en el restaurante había un poco de ruido de la gente que hablaba, en la mesa de Kate y Lanie reinaba el silencio. Las dos seguían mirando por donde había desaparecido el coche. Ni se dieron cuenta que el camarero ya les habia traido lo que habian pedido.

Finalmente Kate miró a Lanie y habló.

- vez tiene novia, lo has visto ¿verdad? – dijo indignada Kate y con muchos celos en su tono de voz.

- pero… - Lanie seguía mirando la hacia delante. - esto no puede ser

- tu misma lo has visto – Kate estaba muy nerviosa. – y yo… – Kate se sirvió hasta llenar la copa hasta arriba para después beberlo de golpe.

- Hey! hey! para para, tampoco hace falta que te emborraches – dijo Lanie apartando el vino.

- ¿pero tú los has visto? Mira lo que me ha hecho, está saliendo con esa…

- cariño, él no te ha hecho nada

- ¿Cómo qué no?

- él es libre de salir con cualquiera… - ante esto Kate bajó la cabeza. Tenía razón.

- pero…

- pero nada Kate

- ahora que estábamos tan bien… cuando… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que se estaba alejando de mí?

La mesa se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que Lanie fué la primera que hablo.

- seducción - dijo con una cara sonriente.

- ¿uh? - estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no había entendido lo que habia dicho.

- sí Kate, seducción, lo que necesitas es seducción - sonreia pícaramente.

- ¿qué estás diciendo?

- juega con el chico escritor, haz que babee por ti, que suspire a tus espaldas y te coma con la mirada… vuélvelo completamente loco…

- ¿lo estás diciendo en serio? - no se lo creía.

- ¡claro que sí! Puede que ella sea su novia o puede que no, solo hemos visto que había una mujer allí, pero eso no significa que sea su novia, puede ser una amiga o conocida… - vio como Kate otra vez agachaba la cabeza ante la primera idea. – pero aun así ¿no lucharías por él?

- pero él no me quiere, puede que antes sí pero lo he hecho esperar demasiado… todo esto es por mi culpa… perdí el tiempo con mis dudas e inseguridades y se cansó de esperarme... - se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- yo sé que él te quiere, se lo he visto en sus ojos cada vez que te mira… es la mirada de un hombre enamorado… No pierdas el tiempo, tu misma me lo acabas de decir, has pedido el tiempo con tus dudas, no pienses más y actúa, mira que también puede ser una de esas amigas suyas que quieran conquistarlo…

Kate que hasta ese momento estaba mirando a la mesa, levantó la cabeza antes esas últimas palabras que su amiga había dicho y se la quedó mirando.

- ¡bien! esa mirada es la que tienes que poner cada vez que una de esas lagartonas se acerque a tu hombre, pero yo no estoy interesando en él así que deja de mirarme así - dijo un poco en broma y un poco asustada. Esa mirada asustaba. - Bueno tú ya me dirás algo mañana, ahora disfrutemos de estas pizzas que tienen una pinta estupenda - miró su plato y comenzaron a comer.

Durante toda la noche estuvieron hablando de sus cosas, hasta que finalmente acabaron de comer y las dos se tenían que retirar a sus respectivos apartamentos.

- bueno Katie, nos vemos mañana - Lanie se despidió y se fue en un taxi.

- hasta mañana Lanie - Kate se dirigió a su coche cansada, deseando dormir y descansar.

Durante el trayecto no puso sacarse de la mente las palabras de su amiga. ¿Y si alguna mujer llegaba a conquistarlo? ¿Ella que haría? ¿Lucharía por él?

Claro que lo haría. Ahora lo tenia más claro, él es todo para ella, él es su base, su refugio, la persona en que confiar siempre y pase lo que pase saber que puede contar con él. Lo quería mucho, lo deseaba y ya no podía aguantar más en la comisaria delante de todos las ganas de besarlo cada vez que se le ocurria una teoria descabellada, porque se veia tan infantil y a la vez sexy.

Haría todo lo posible él se volveria a fijar en ella. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro. Mañana hablaria con su amiga.

Dejó el coche en el aparcamiento. Saludo amablemente al portero y se subió al ascensor. Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo mientras avanzaba hacia su apartamento y cuando levantó la cabeza pero se sorprendió al ver la persona que había delante de su puerta.

- ¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo acercándose a él y asombrada. Él le sonrió de una manera que a Kate le pareció extraña.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. ¡Nos vemos el martes! :)**


End file.
